Ongoing Changes
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: A thank you gift for a FEW special readers. Hinata was trained to hate all men, as a defense she would throw them over her back if they got too close to her. In high school she is confessed to regularly, it annoys her to no end the only one who understands her is Naruto.They begin to date and she tries to change herself with a little help from a unexpected friend. AU


This was written for:

**Rayne Lockhart**

**cheh**

**cho**

**JadedGothButterfly**

**Cascade00**

**nanitaa**

**narwhalsXD**

**Fan**

**Saki-Hime**

**CheezingIt54**

**Zangetsu Uchiha**

**Guest **(I love you for using Drama Bomb! Adventure Time fans unite! I'll add more romance to those chapters just for you~!)

**sasuhinalove2327** (I promise to update Rebels soon!)

**imatwilightfan**

**naruhina545**

**Yanirca**

**kandita**

**PrettyQueen**

Thank you, all of you for taking the time to review my crappy stories. This story was written for you: **PrettyQueen,** **kandita, Yamirca, naruhina545, imatwilightfan, sasuhinalove2327, Guest, Zangetsu Uchiha, CheezingIt54, Saki-Hime, Fan, narwhalsXD**, **Nanitaa, Cascade00, JadedGothButterfly, cho, cheh, Rayne Lockhart, **and as a gift and I hope you like it. Some of you may love SasuHina more but I'm trying to convert you all into NaruHina fans!

But really thank you for encouraging me and enjoying my stories. You my friends are the ones that keep me going.

* * *

**Ongoing Changes**

"Hinata-chan~!" I look over and come face to face with my boyfriend who smiles widely at me. I feel my face turn beet red. "Let's walk home together," Naruto says as he reaches out for my hand. I've gotten used to his warm touch and don't pull away. I used to hate it when a guy would just grab me without warning and I would basically throw them over my shoulder in self-defense.

But lately I've been accepting Naruto to touch me all he wants. He's the only exception. Someone reaches out for me and I grab their wrist and throw them over me using my shoulder and back. I put my foot to their throat and find Neji there on the ground groaning in pain. He smiles awkwardly as he looks away from me. My face turns red as I remove myself from him. I unconsciously put my hands to the front and back of my skirt.

Naruto stares at the both of us wondering what went on.

"OH!" Naruto shouts. He leans down to help Neji up. "What type is she wearing today?" he questions my cousin. I slap him behind the head.

"Pink boy shorts," my cousin says with a blush on his cheeks. I punch him in his gut and he falls to his knees. I give them both my back and walk away, only to be stopped as Naruto's warm fingers circle my wrist. I look over my shoulder and find him staring at me with amazement in his eyes.

"We're just teasing you Hinata – C H A N," Naruto shouts out my name at the end. "You really have gotten used to me haven't you?" he asks me softly. I nod looking away from his beautiful face. I should tell him what Kurama-san told me in our chat yesterday. I look into his eyes and go over what I was supposed to say in my head.

"Naruto-kun, I want to eat a parfait with you. Can we stop on our way home?" I ask him with puppy dog eyes and he suddenly grabs his chest and falls back into the wall.

"Right to the heart!" he proclaims with a deep red face. "You are too cute to be with me!" he announces. I suddenly become aware of our surroundings and notice everyone about us. Some boys and girls even stare at me with love while others glare at Naruto with hate. I've heard from Kiba that some girls have created a fan club in my honor. Shino also tells me that boys have vowed to kill Naruto whenever they have the chance. They would sigh in unison and tell me that it must be fun being popular.

"Naruto– K U N," I shout his name. "I want to be with you. Just the two of us so that I could tell you how much I like you," he suddenly gets up and puts my face on his chest. But not before I catch a glimpse of his scarlet expression.

"None of you get to see that adorable face!" he proclaims loudly. I hear people shout their hate and others cry. I suddenly feel like I'm about to faint…

* * *

_Flashback…_

When I was still a child my father used to tell me that I was not to allow any man to touch me in any way. Father trained me since I was old enough to stand to throw men over my shoulder like they were dolls. What he didn't anticipate was that I would react the same way with him. After all he excelled at his training. So that was my life since I was a kid. If I sensed a man behind me before he could do anything to me, I took him out. I went to an all-female school in elementary and junior high. It wasn't until high school that I decided I needed to adjust to the real world. I entered the local high school easily and meet with my old childhood friends and meet some new ones.

I always had a crush on Naruto. Every girl would deny having a crush on him but I never did. His mom even overheard me once saying how much I liked Naruto to my friends. She hugged me tightly and said thank you. I noticed the tears in her eyes but she blinked them away. She got down to my level and looked me straight in the eyes. "_When you have the courage confess to my son. He'll be sure to say yes._" She confided in me. I ended up nodding because I couldn't form words.

The first year in high school I got seated next to him. He bowed at me at and shouted out that I was in his care. I nodded and bowed back and repeated it to him. I never got the urge to throw him over my shoulder like all the other men who snuck up behind me or lunged at me from in front. It seemed like every lunch break a boy would come up to me trying to confess. But once I saw them my natural instincts kicked in and I found them on the ground with my foot crushing their throat. Each time it would be a different boy and each time their nose would bleed because I would flash them accidentally.

To me it seemed like they were teasing me. They were just trying to sneak a peek at my underwear. Sasuke liked to call me an idiot each time afterward. I would blush embarrassed that he would call me that in front of everyone then I would go to him and punch him in the gut. Sometimes he got away before I was able to reach him. But most of the time he got cornered by our classmates and I was able to punch him. I would glare back at the silent Naruto and he would just watch me with a blank face.

It didn't take long for me to start wearing my gym sweats under my skirt all day and throw boys over my shoulders and pin them to the ground. After I started to wear the sweats less and less boys confessed. Sakura liked to say that the whole male student body confessed to me. But I would always look over Naruto who was grinning and surrounded by everyone. When our eyes met I would always look away. Even Sasuke tried to confess to me but I punched him in his stomach before he could even begin.

The teasing and staring got so bad at school that at lunch time I would run away to be alone. I liked being around everyone but the girls seemed to be growing jealous of me and the boys wouldn't stop teasing me. They thought it was cute when I blushed so they would continue to tease and make me blush. I swear I could hear camera's going off around me but when I looked around no one was there. I suddenly felt that I should just transfer to the all-girls high school. At least when they flirted with me I never felt threatened or in danger. I silently ate my lunch praying that no one would find me.

"So you've been eating lunch here this whole time?" I looked up and found a grinning Naruto stand in the doorway. I look away but notice his large bento. "Is it okay if I eat with you?" he questions me. I nod not wanting to meet his eyes. "Not all guys are assholes like the ones in our class room," he starts, sitting against the door. I look up at him as he opens his bento. "Kiba and Shino don't tease you like that right?" He's noticed it?

"It's because I beat them up so much they've learned not to mess with me," he laughs loudly and happily.

"I saw it once!" he proclaims between laughs. "You even tried to do it to Akamaru but Kiba stopped you before you could do it," he stops laughing to watch me. "I'm sorry for not stopping any of them before. I just always thought you didn't need help because you can take care of yourself." I turn my eyes away from his intense and genuine stare.

"I can, it's just I'm not really used to all the attention," I tell him eating my rice.

"Are you telling me that you didn't turn some females into lesbians because you looked deeply into their eyes?" he's teasing me but not in the same manner as the other boys.

"Of course I did, but I never felt threatened by them like I do with these boys," I finally say it out loud.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stop it and get you some peace that you deserve. You should really talk to the teachers about this; they've turned a blind eye long enough. Or get your dad down here so that he can talk some sense into those idiots. You have to do something Hinata-chan," my heart skips a beat at the _chan_. He isn't like other boys. Naruto easily befriends everyone and forgets to address people as _san_. It makes me happy because it feels like we're close.

"You noticed…that I was thinking of leaving?" I suddenly find myself asking and I look up to meet his gaze.

"I notice everything about you…" he whispers to me and his expression suddenly turns shy, "I mean I notice everything about the people I care about. No, I mean my friends…" he suddenly stops as he watches me mesmerized as I finally smile happily at him. He looks down his face turning redder by the second. "P-please don't smile-e like that with anyone else…"

The next day the boys stopped coming and the boys from the class stopped teasing me. Even Sasuke stopped calling me stupid to my face. Everyone tried to act normal with me but I still got some guys teasing me but good-natured like. I would always glance at Naruto that day wondering what he did or said in order to make it stop. And still during lunch we would go into the old empty class room and eat our lunch. I got so used to it that I always expected to eat lunch with him. It wasn't until one day that he missed, that I realized just how much I needed this half an hour with him. I heard a commotion outside and I slid the door open and watch as students run past me. I see Gaara slowly walk past me looking disinterested in what is going on.

"Gaara-san," I call out to him, he turns around to glare at me. "What is going on?" I question him.

"Naruto is out front fighting some third-years," he tells me before walking away.

I grow worried and run past him and make my way through the crowd. I watch as the biggest third-year kicks Naruto in his stomach.

I glance around wondering why no one is stopping this. Naruto isn't even fighting back. He's just laying there letting them hit him.

I step forward away from the circle of students and walk up to the five men as they beat on Naruto. My anger blinds me as I start to punch at all the guys around me. I scream as I lunge at the ones still standing.

Why is everyone just watching instead of reacting? Naruto is their friend isn't he? So why isn't anyone doing anything. I elbow a guy in the throat. I knock two them together with their skulls. And I drop kick one into the grass and finally punch the last one in his balls. I feel the tears prickle at my eyes.

"Go get the nurse and some teachers!" I yell at no one in particular. I hear movement behind me and Kakashi-sensei runs alongside Shizune-sensei. They exam him outside and decide to call an ambulance instead because he is unconscious. I feel someone sneak up behind me and react like I always do but I'm stopped by Kurenai-sensei.

"Don't," she whispers, "your arm is broken and it's your cousin who is behind you." I whirl around and rub my tears away. Neji stares at me and without saying a word grabs my non-throbbing hand and leads me away from here.

I don't hear what he orders Shizune-sensei into doing. I just cry quietly.

A week later when I returned to school I found out that Naruto was called out by the third-years because of me. Naruto told Jiraiya-sensei about the male student body harassing me and it angered the third-years. They hadn't gotten the chance to confess to me so they decided it was best that they beat some sense into Naruto in retaliation. Even now I look down at my purple cast and wonder how he is doing.

Neji sent him to our private hospital and I know he's getting the best care possible. But father has forbidden me from going to see Naruto. He says that it's Naruto's fault I got suspended from school and that he is a bad influence on me.

None of that matters though. Because I get a call from his mom everyday and she tells me that he is doing fine. She would always ask Naruto if he wanted to talk to me but he would always respond no. I could clearly hear his voice. After the third time of repeated no's I told his mom it was okay that she didn't have to ask. After all a girl in love can only bare the word _no_ from the boy she loves a few times.

On my first day of suspension I wrote him a letter confessing my love. All seven days I wrote him different letters expressing how I felt for him. And so as I returned to school, I made sure no one was around and I stuffed the seven letters into his shoe box.

A week after I got back he returned. He didn't acknowledge me as he walked into the classroom and I didn't stare up at him as he took his seat. Our classmates cheered as they saw him and I looked away avoiding the curious stares.

Right as Kakashi-sensei walks into the room, he murmured good morning to me and I responded good morning back to him without looking over. I could feel his eyes on me as I keep my gaze forward. I can't meet his eyes because if I do, I might shout out how I feel for him.

I wonder if he saw my letters. In the last one I asked to meet him on the rooftop of the school. But I'll wait to say the words. My palms grew sweaty as the lunch time nears. I feel my teeth clatter as I see that there are only ten minutes to lunch. It seems as if time goes by slower as I watch the clock. Suddenly the bell rings and everyone comes running to Naruto. I finally look over to find him grinning like an idiot at the attention. I suddenly stand and everyone looks over at me. I feel my blush become brighter as I look at him and feel as everyone watch me.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you and I was hoping you'd go with me to the rooftop," I announce, some classmates suck in their breath while others are too speechless to say or react to anything. Everyone knows that the rooftop is the place where everyone goes to confess. No one ever bothered to invite me up there when they were confessing to me. They always thought it was okay to say they liked me in front of everyone. Like it was some sort of challenge.

I don't look back as I walk out of the class room leaving Naruto behind. I wonder if he'll come or will he ignore what I have to say. I didn't even really look at him to see his expression. I stand with my back to the door as I wait. I might have to wait the whole lunch period in order to be stood up but I had to do it. I had to tell him what I feel.

I hear someone approach me from behind and my skin crawls in reaction I was about to grab him by his arm and throw him over my shoulder but he stops at the doors.

"It's me," Naruto shouts, "Uzumaki Naruto from class 1-C!" I hold in my laughter. He knows how to break the tension. He slowly walks around me making sure not to get close to reaching distance. He is the only one who takes this type of precaution. I would've hated if someone else did this but I know why he does it. It's because he doesn't want me to hurt in any shape or form. He can tell that I hate what my father turned me into.

Naruto stands in front of me waiting. I look up and find the letters I wrote in his hands. I blush as I remember what I wrote in each one. I don't say anything as I look down at my feet suddenly feeling the embarrassment slam into me.

"I thought someone wrote them as a joke. Like some kind of cruel prank. But I looked at a past valentine you gave me and I compared them. It's neater but I see the distinct mistakes you make on some of the kanji," I glare up at him angry that he says I make mistakes. "My dad came to get my lessons from the teachers. He said that he looked into my shoe box because he just thought I was really cool when I got beat up, that someone might confess to me. But then he saw these seven letters and he brought them to me last Monday." He got them the day I put them in. I suddenly look up into his face and find his expression really happy, like he can't contain his smile and a light blush colors his face.

"I like you a lot!" I find myself shouting for some reason. "I've always liked you but I always thought I was too dark for you. Naruto was always happy and fun but I was always gloomy and I thought you hated me. But you can't hate anyone. Naruto is too nice he's too kind to hate anyone. I realized that I never stopped liking you, it finally came to me the first time you came to eat lunch with me. You cared enough to accept blame for something I should've done. Will you accept my feelings?" I question him wondering what he's thinking. He suddenly gets closer to me and stands a few feet away from me. I clutch onto my skirt holding in my training. Naruto is different, he isn't threatening.

"I like you a lot too," he confesses with a wide happy smile. He takes one step forward. "I've liked you since I first saw you again here at school. I always had to stay absolutely still as the boys came flocking to you to confess. I always had to keep my face clear of any emotion because if you saw my anger you probably would've hated me. I'll always like you Hinata even if you don't, I'll-" he pauses and takes a step towards me, "always," another pause and step, "like" he pauses and takes a step, "you," he whispers as he stands before me.

"How many of our classmates are watching us behind the doors?" I whisper at his mouth and my eyes can't seem to look away from his lips.

"Every single one of them," he whispers right back. I suddenly grab his hand and I hear some people gasp in anticipation, waiting for me to throw Naruto over my shoulder. But I surprise them as I pull him away from the doors and go to the side of the entrance where there are no windows. He encloses me against the small building and he kisses me softly as I feel his fingers touch my hair.

We began dating that day. There are times when I subconsciously throw him over my shoulder but as of one month there haven't been any incidents.

* * *

_Present…_

I look over at Naruto as he walks alongside me. It feels like so long ago but it's been two months since we began to date. Our first-year is almost over and I've secretly been making plans in order to have a Naruto filled summer. I reach out to hold his hand and he laces our fingers together.

The truth is that I've been scared Naruto is going to grow to hate me. He's pretty out-going and enjoys being around people. But we haven't really done any of that because of my man phobia. We usually just hang out in parks or our houses. But today is our first date out.

It's all thanks to Kurama-san from the Akatsuki forums I frequent. The truth is that I posted my problem on the forum and told them that I have a boyfriend and that I feel I'm not trying my best to be with him. And only one person responded and his user name was: Kurama-san, well at least in the forums he goes by that name. He told me that trying was the first step. After that we exchanged e-mails and have been emailing one another constantly. He has given me ideas on how to deal with my problem but also things I could say to Naruto. He's been very useful for example today if he hadn't told me that I should tell Naruto that I like him and that I want to eat a parfait with him none of this would've happened.

But I can't tell Naruto about my insecurities because then I'll feel stupid. I'm a strong woman but there are moments that I'm doubtful of myself. In those small instances the fear creeps into me and I begin to wonder if I should be dating him…

"Hinata-chan," I look over at him and he grins as he rests his arm around my shoulder. "I never minded staying with you indoors. It never bothered me because I was able to be alone with Hinata. That is all that matters," he tells me as we near the café. I stare at his face and wonder where this is coming from.

"Stupid Naruto, I'm not only doing this for you. I don't like who I've become and I want to change so I have to move forward. But I really do want to eat some parfaits with you," I murmur as he stands in front of the glass doors. I take in a deep breath and squeeze Naruto's hand. As we go in I notice that there are mostly females inside and male's are the one's serving them. I'm okay, I look over at Naruto and he looks at me I notice the worry in his expression. I don't force my smile because that would worry him more. So I just nod and look for an empty booth. Once we find one he makes sure that I'm farthest from the waiter who walks over to us with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon I'm Hidan and I'll be your server this lovely afternoon. To start off here are some menus I'll be right back to take your drink orders," he says walking away from us. I focus on Naruto as he looks over the menu.

"Do we want food or just parfaits?" he questions me. "If we eat we'll have to be here longer…"he murmurs. I suddenly feel this pain in my chest.

"Naruto do you hate me?" I suddenly question him.

"What? Never!" he shouts loudly, everyone turns to stare at us. I only have eyes for him as he looks into my eyes.

"It's just that I'm not normal…and we can't be a normal couple who go out on dates and have fun-" he cuts me off with a kiss. I automatically close my eyes as I feel his lips move slowly on mine and feel as his teeth softly bite my lower lip.

"I don't care if you're normal, or fat, or lose an eye," I raise my eyebrow and he widely grins at me. "The only thing that matters is your soul. You are amazing the way you are! I couldn't even flip a person like you do. If anything you are too special for a loser like me," he happily tells me.

"Don't say that," I whisper in a urgent tone. "You are the greatest guy! You give me hope. You bring happiness into my lonely world. Naruto, you inspire everyone that is around you. You are the most precious person in this world!" I proclaim so easily.

I watch fascinated as a blush forms on his cheeks.

"I'm not-" I interrupt him as I lean into him and rest my forehead on his and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You are, don't argue with me on this," I order him firmly. His blush deepens as he looks down at my chest resting on his. "You are such a pervert," I whisper.

"Have you decided on your beverages?" the waiter asks.

"Strawberry lemonade, please," I speak up without looking at him.

"A sprite, thank you," Naruto says. I flip through the menu once I pull apart from Naruto.

"I'm hungry," I proclaim. I feel Naruto's curious gaze on me. "Let's order some food then we'll have some parfaits, okay?" I ask him trying to calm myself.

"Hinata, there is something I need to confess-" but he is interrupted by the waiter who brings us our drinks.

"Have you decided on what you would like to order?" he questions us with a smile.

I tell him what I would like to eat as does Naruto. Once Hidan leaves I turn to look at Naruto.

"What was it that you wanted to confess to me?" I question him. The color on his face drains as he meets my eyes. I suddenly get this ugly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Umm…let me go to the restroom first!" he suddenly tells me. I watch as he pretty much jumps out of the booth and runs away. I stare at his back, that nagging feeling overwhelms me.

"I won't make a big deal about this. I won't!

"Hello," I hear a guy's voice. I look up at a man and his friend. I look back down at the table.

"Isn't she cute," I hear the other friend proclaim. "Mind if we sit?" he asks. I turn my glare at both boys.

"Yes, I would. My boyfriend is coming back any second. You should leave before he kicks your ass," I easily threaten them and they laugh at me. I feel my body shake in fear as they both sit on either side of me. My hands twitch in anticipation of throwing them. I feel as one guy caresses my arm. Tears of frustration form in my eyes. I clench my fists but then I remember that I'm here on a date with Naruto. If I cause a scene we'll be kicked out. I won't be able to feed him like Kurama-san and I agreed on…

"Hey assholes leave Hinata-chan alone!" Naruto yells angrily. The guys laugh at him and Naruto's face tenses up. "Leave now, before I knock your teeth out."

"Naruto," I look behind Naruto to find Itachi there dressed like a waiter. "Take it outside," he orders.

"I know, Ita-chan but these fuckers aren't getting up," Naruto says his posture becoming rigged as these guys laugh.

"Oh, it's up," one says as he high-fives the other one over my head. I throw my head down on the table disgusted. I don't let my tears fall. I keep my head down as the two dudes leave. But not before they whisper perverted junk in my ears and one touches my back as he gets up.

If I was standing up, I would've kicked their asses.

But then I remember what happened during his last fight and I raise my head. I lean to the side ready to get out but Itachi's words stop me.

"He can take care of them by himself," Itachi tells me in a strong tone.

"But last time-" he cuts me off.

"He's matured since then," I look out the doors to find a still pissed off Naruto walk in. "Told you," is all Itachi says as he pats Naruto on the back and walks away.

"We're leaving," Naruto announces to Itachi's back. "We'll come back another time but right now you're amazing food won't taste good to me." He grabs our stuff and holds his hand out to me. The tears fall freely as I reach out to hold it. Naruto leads me out as I lower my head and cry, covering my eyes with my unoccupied hand. Naruto's hold on my hand tightens. I cry louder as we walk out the restaurant.

"I-I wanted-d t-today to be-e perfect!" I remove my hand from my eyes to look at him.

"It wasn't your fault," Naruto proclaims.

"But you're m-mad at me-e," I murmur. He stops walking and whirls around.

"Never! I can't be mad at you, never," he whispers as he wipes my tears. "If anyone should be mad it's you. I've lied to you for the past month," I ready myself. He's going to tell me that he's stopped liking me! He's going to break-up with me! "I remembered that you talked to me about a forum you frequent. I went on there and saw that you posted your problem in a forum. The next day I looked again and realized that no one replied to what you wrote, so I created an account. And I answered you," he looks into my eyes as they widen in surprise. "I'm Kurama-san!" he shouts the guilt is evident on his expression and in his eyes. He can't look away from me until I say something. He waits knowing that I have something on my mind and I'm just gathering my thoughts in order to say it. I open and close my mouth not knowing what to say.

"You actually listen to me?" I question surprised, at that revelation more than anything. I mean when I'm with Naruto I just ramble on and on. I can't believe he actually listens to everything I say… His jaw hangs open and he grabs me by my upper arms and shakes me. I stare into his eyes wondering what has him so agitated.

"That's all you have to say?" he shouts at me. I find myself flinch at his words.

"What else do you want me to say?" I find myself asking him. He can't look into my eyes as his hold on me tightens.

"In the restaurant you were holding back, you could've easily kicked their ass but what stopped you? Why are you pulling away from me?" I look away this time it's me who can't meet his gaze.

"It's not…I'm not pulling away from you," he lets go of my right arm and pushes my chin up so that I could look into his eyes.

"Do you have someone else on your mind other than me?" I gasp at him as I pull back and he takes a step closer to me. How could he? I pull my chin out of his hold as the tears begin to fall once more.

"I-I could never think of anyone else but you! My heart and mind is filled with only you! I just…I love you so much that I can't stand myself…I'm scared of these feelings Naruto. I don't want you see these dirty sides of me. I don't want to be selfish with you because you already put up with so much. So, I'll always put what you need and want before me! But, I've reached my limit I think…I'm struggling to keep you from detesting me and breaking it off with me…That's all to it. There's something wrong with that isn't there? I just can't help it, these feelings are too strong. I care more about you than I do for myself! So much…more…than…" I finally let out the truth that I've been holding in. Ever since I wrote those letters I've been hiding who I really am. This love is so strong so much more powerful than what I imagined it to be. I feel like I have to spend every second of everyday by his side and even that isn't enough…

"I hate this side of you!" Naruto shouts at me. I look up at him shocked by his words. His own distress is expressed on his face. "No, wait I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry…" but I grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder. I run away from him in tears.

This is why I didn't want to confess the truth! I knew he would grow to hate me after this confession. I knew it!

"Hinata-chan!" he yells after me and grabs me from behind. He hugs me as I sob and fall to my knees. He falls right after me. I can't cover my sobbing eyes because my arms are pinned to my sides inside his hold.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't want it to come out like that!" Naruto shouts at me. I gasp trying to gather air into my lungs. "Just listen to me please Hinata," I find myself nodding as he slowly lets go of me and hugs me softly from behind. I hide my face as he stares at me. "I'm overjoyed that you think that highly of me…but Hinata you have to stop tearing yourself down like that. I don't want anyone speaking badly about Hinata, especially not you. You aren't really being fair with me," I raise my head growing flabbergasted at his words. "You never tell me how you are feeling…you never show me if you are lonesome or upset. So please Hinata, show me more of this weaker side to you. Always let me know if there is anything you want, never hide those precious feelings away from me," he gently demands of me.

"But you dating me is enough…it's more than enough," I confess to him.

"Are you still on that?" he comes to my side and I look up at his face and notice the small smile on his lips. "I guess I'm just going to have to show you just how much you mean to me," and he lowers his lips on mine and forcibly opens my mouth with his tongue. And here on the middle of the sidewalk he makes-out with me with such enthusiasm that it leaves my knees shaking. I feel my cheeks blush as he continues to kiss me and I kiss him back with the same enthusiasm. He pulls away satisfied only until my face, neck and ears are scarlet. A huge satisfied smile comes onto his swollen lips.

"I'm really passionate at heart," he begins as this time it's his turn to rest his forehead on mine. "I'm always thinking that 'Hinata is precious to me' and that 'I want to place you in my protection, put you somewhere, where only I get to see you.' I try to hide my jealousness from you because it's disgusting but I don't think I need to suppress those urges anymore. I thought that was an ugly side but it seems that you'll gladly accept this possessiveness that I feel towards only you," he declares. "I hope you are prepared Hinata," Naruto says with that heart-skipping smirk.

"D-does this mean…" I pause as I look at the cement but gather the courage to look into his eyes. My tears have stopped as I meet his stare. "May I be a little full of myself with you?" I ponder.

He doesn't have to say anything as his forceful lips kiss me once more. I sigh into his mouth as he continues to kiss me in an urgent manner. Like almost as if he can't get his fill…

I take this as a yes…


End file.
